


Between books and macciatos

by inside_my_bones



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: All Humans, F/F, Fluff, all the way, carmilla works at the library, just a cheesy story, laura is a tiny gay student that comes there every week, no supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inside_my_bones/pseuds/inside_my_bones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla works on the University library to get extra cash and there she meets tiny gay Laura. It's just a fluffy one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between books and macciatos

Carmilla was sitting on her usual chair in the corner of the Library, very closer to the door reading one of the books. That was her dream job to earn extra cash: working with every fountain of wisdom surrounding her and she would be able to read all the time she wanted. Of course it was the library of the University and her job was only 6 hours a day on the afternoons since her classes were in the morning, but it was perfect.

Money, books and even some hot girls coming to flirt with. She was reading a new psychology book that someone brought back and was fascinated by it. It was very rare some student coming to ask her help to find some book, so, she only needed to organize the books almost in the end of her shift and sometimes clean something or receive the books while the girl who does this was on the bathroom or bringing some coffee to them. Easy peasy lemon squeezy.

She was so into her book that she only heard her name being pronounced on the third time. She looked away from the book to meet a blonde with some brown-green-ish eyes that sparkled like they were printed with stars in it, and a full bright smile. She was sure she was staring as the girl said:

-Carmilla, can you help me to find this book?

-How do you know my…

The girl pointed to the tag and Carmilla closed her eyes at how awkward she was being. It was not usual for her being nervous around a girl. Usually she was smooth and charming with the best flirting lines ever, now she was speechless by one smile and some bright eyes. The girl handed her a paper with the name of a book. “ _The investigative reporter’s handbook_ ” . Journalist? Carmilla looked at her who was expecting some help and she got up from her chair walking with the girl.

-Let’s see the code of the book so we can find it easily for you, cupcake.

-Laura. My name is Laura.

-Good to put a name in this pretty face of yours, cutie.

Laura blushed and Carmilla missed this because she was a step ahead looking in the library computer to find the code of the book. She found it and wrote it on the paper then started to look on the book shelf’s to find it. Once she had the book on her hands she turned around and jumped scared with the blonde behind her.

-I thought you were going to wait there.

-Sorry… I wanted to know where it was too…

Carmilla sighed and smiled. She couldn’t be any cuter than that. She gave the girl the book and saw she sat on a table opening her notebook and some other books and starting to write. Carmilla went to her place again and sat, and she noticed her place had a perfect view of the girl, Laura looked up and both locked eyes for some second before Carmilla coughed and tried to concentrate on her book. In vain.

* * *

 

-Ugh, I can’t… Fuck.

Laura was stretching her arm and was on her tip toes trying to reach a book on the last shelf. Being 5’2’’ wasn’t easy in moments like this. She sighed and tried once again. Then she heard a giggle behind her. She turned around and Carmilla was there watching her pathetic attempt to get the book. Carmilla approached with a small bench and took the book on her hand handling to Laura with a smug smile:

-You should try a bench sometime…

-Thank you.

Laura took the book and went away red and with that scrunched up face that she also used to do when she doesn’t understand something on her works or papers. Carmilla crossed her arms above her chest and smiled sweetly.

* * *

 

Laura was coming almost every week. Carmilla mesmerized the days, at Tuesdays and Thursdays she was there taking some book, doing some paper, studying for some test. And Carmilla was there drooling over her. Admiring how cute and adorable she was. She sighed and started to read again. Today she was reading ‘ _Jane Eyre_ ’ from Charlotte Brontë. She heard the sweet voice she knew so well.

-I love this book.

She looks up and sees Laura holding her bag pack above her shoulders with that smile. _That smile._ She blushes a little and says:

-You do? I’ve started yesterday…

\- _“All my heart is yours, sir: it belongs to you; and with you it would remain, were fate to exile the rest of me from your presence forever.”_

Carmilla blushes even more and Laura smiles as she says:

-This is a quote from the book. Now I need to study a little bit.

Laura yawned as she moved to the same usual spot. Carmilla felt her face hot as she looked Laura walking away from her. How could this girl have such effect on her?

* * *

 

After three hours Carmilla finally looks up from the book she was so into, and she sees Laura sleeping above her notebook. She can’t contain the smile on her face. She gets up and walks to the other girl who works there asking a minute to go out and buy some coffee. The girl nods and asks a frapuccino. Carmilla takes her money and runs to the closer cafeteria obstinate to buy something to her tiny crush.

* * *

 

Laura opens her eyes slowly as she feels a hand tapping on her shoulder. She looks around and sees she’s still at the library. She turns around and sees Carmilla holding a small package of the Campus Cafeteria and a coffee on her other hand.

-This is for me?

Laura can feel her heart trying to beat out of her chest as Carmilla nods and says with a tiny smile:

-I thought you might need…

-Thanks, Carm.

The nickname fell so easily from Laura’s lips that she barely noticed. She took the package and opened it revealing a chocolate sprinkled doughnut, her favorite. And she took a sip from the coffee and it was a caramel macciato. Also her favorite.

-How do you know these are my favorites?

-Well, cutie, you come here a lot, and I just kind of saw all the sweets you eat. I’m pretty sure you are made of sugar, cupcake.

Laura smacked her arm playfully and smiled as she ate her food happily. Carmilla excused herself and went to her spot, sitting and taking a sip of her expresso with a huge grin on her face.

* * *

 

Carmilla finished _‘Jane Eyre’_ and loved it. It was a Tuesday afternoon and she was waiting for Laura to show up with a cup of Caramel Macciato and a smile on her face. The time passed. One hour turned to two and then to three and no Laura. Suddenly she looked at the clock and her shift was ending. She sighed and got up taking her bag and saying goodbye to the other girl. She started to walk out of the library and towards the dorms building.

She heard a giggle and looked around. She knew this sound everywhere. It was Laura. She saw Laura talking with two gingers and laughing a lot. She was telling them something and doing all of those hand gestures she normally do. Carmilla smiled sweetly. For a second she thought about going there to say hi, but then she considered again and turned around leaving, with a smile on her face only because she saw the pretty smile again.

* * *

 

On Thursday Laura went running to the library, she needed to finish her paper. She said hi to Carmilla and ran to her spot. She opened her notebook and when she placed it on the table she saw a note glued on the table, with a –C above it. The paper was black and it was written in white gel pen. She opened it.

_“Her coming was my hope each day,_ _  
Her parting was my pain;  
The chance that did her steps delay  
Was ice in every vein.”   
― _ _Charlotte Brontë_ _,_ _Jane Eyre_

_I’ve missed you Cupcake. Do you want to grab a coffee after my shift?_

_-Carmilla”_

She smiled, her heart started to beat faster and her cheeks were warm as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Carmilla smiling and holding a Caramel Macciato on her hand. Laura looked at her and smiled as she said:

_-_ _“I think I must admit so fair a guest when it asks entrance to my heart.”_


End file.
